The Otherside
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Kerry runs into Elizabeth, things happen.


Title: The Otherside Rating: NC-17 Pairing: KW/EC

Notes: Thanks to Scotty Welles who Beta Read for me. In fact I should probably name him as my co-author for all the work he put into this piece...

Summary: This is in response to the fanfic challenge I posted.

Disclaimer: All charactors, sets, and costumes belong to Warner Brothers Studios. I am only borrowing them. They will be returned when I'm finished, hopefully in the same shape as when I took them.

Elizabeth dropped the package on the table curiously. Her mother had gone to Africa for some conference and had been sending her things since. Tribal jewelry, clothes, and herbs. Ripping the plain brown paper from the small box, she smiled. It was tea.

Things were slow at work, and she had no surgeries scheduled until 4:00. Opening the tin can, she decided to try a cup before getting back to work┘

Kerry slid into the booth, eyeing the young Asian with curiosity. She had broken it off almost two months ago, and even though they remained friends she was still surprised when Jasmine had requested they meet. "You look good," Jasmine said quietly.

"So do you."

Jasmine sighed and slid a videotape across the table to her. Kerry took it, recognizing the numbered sticker on the left-hand side. "I thought you'd want this back."

Kerry quickly stuffed it into her purse, scanning Magoo's for anyone who might have seen her take the tape. "Thanks..."

Jasmine stood up to leave. "I don't suppose you'd like to get together later?"

Kerry smiled sadly at her. "That's not a good idea."

Jasmine nodded once and walked away. 

Kerry stood up to follow, wondering why her love life was always so disastrous. 

As the door closed, the young resident walked out from the corner where he'd heard the entire conversation.

Elizabeth reached up, undoing another button of her blouse as she finished off her third cup of tea. Dropping her purse next to Kerry's on the table, she decided to fix another cup for the road. What ever was in it was incredible; it was giving her an energy boost unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and after the long day she'd had, she needed it.

Dave whistled softly, making sure that Kerry was enthralled in her conversation with Mark by the door, then took the tape from her purse and put it into Elizabeth's. Snatching his chart up, he left the lounge, not wanting to take any chances of getting caught.

Elizabeth sat the teapot on the coffee table and picked up the tape. 

There was nothing interesting or distinctive about it. It was just a regular blank tape. She wasn't sure how it ended up in her purse but she figured Malucci had something to do with it. It was exactly the sort of stupid mischief he always seemed to be involved in.

Eyeing it suspiciously, her common sense told her to throw it away. Unfortunately her curiosity was screaming even louder. Her curiosity winning, she popped it into the VCR. 

When the image of a bedroom came on she grimaced. 'It figures he'd make something like this,' she thought.

She lifted the remote to stop the tape as a beautiful Asian woman came into view kissing a woman with short red hair. The woman with red hair turned to the side, allowing Elizabeth to see who it was. 

Remote long forgotten, she sat back and tilted her head. "She must be double-jointed..."

Kerry stared at her purse, nervously. She knew for a fact that the tape was in there when she'd sat it down on the table, and the only people around had been Malucci and Elizabeth. 'Malucci...I'm going to rip him into...'

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts, her glare suddenly turning to the door. Too upset to care that she was wearing only a bathrobe, she limped to the door and opened it┘

┘ pausing as a very flushed Elizabeth held up the missing tape. "I think this belongs to you," Elizabeth said, diffidently.

Too mortified to speak, Kerry closed the door behind the surgeon and led her into the living room.

Elizabeth found her eyes wondering over Kerry's body, remembering just how lean and sculpted her body was. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Kerry's ample chest, which was only partly hidden by the half-open robe. "Uh, Whatever you're having's fine."

Kerry frowned slightly, noticing the surgeon's strange behavior. "Exactly how much of the tape did you see?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Enough." Elizabeth deliberately bypassed the question, not wanting Kerry to know that she'd watched the full two hours up, where Victor Victoria suddenly cut into it.

Reaching down, she undid another button, exposing her cleavage and part the top of her bra. Kerry's eyes dropped to her chest, her tongue darting out and licking her lips.

Images of Kerry's nude body invaded her mind, sending her rampaging hormones up another notch. She could already feel Kerry's soft sweet lips against hers. Taste the bitter red wine that flavored her mouth.

Unable to stop herself, she laid claim to Kerry's mouth in ravaging hunger.

Kerry gasped in surprise, then responded eagerly. In the years she'd worked alongside Elizabeth and admired her, she had never dared hope that she might return Kerry's attraction.

Elizabeth ran her hands through Kerry's hair, pulling her closer. The pounding in her ears grew louder and louder. Growling softly she flung open Kerry's robe, laying the shorter woman on the carpet in front of the fireplace. 

Kerry ripped Elizabeth's blouse open and threw it to the floor as she flipped Elizabeth onto her back. She sucked on Elizabeth's right nipple through the flimsy black lace bra, her tongue swirling over the hardening nub. Unclasping the bra, Kerry took the other nipple into her warm mouth, biting down. Elizabeth arched up. 

Licking her way down the surgeon's hard stomach, she yanked the annoying pants and underwear down, nibbling at each inch of skin as it came into view. Starting at her knees, Kerry licked her way up to the junction between Elizabeth's legs before licking her way down the other thigh. 

"Please..." Elizabeth gasped.

Kerry gently spread Elizabeth's lips, her tongue penetrating the surgeon expertly.

Elizabeth sank her fingernails into Kerry's scalp, grinding her hips against her face. The pounding in her head started to boom violently, driving her harder┘and harder┘until the scream tore from her throat. 

The calm only lasted a second before she found herself throwing Kerry onto her back, sucking Kerry's tongue into her mouth. Kerry's moaned in delight and closed her legs around the other woman.

Breaking away abruptly, Elizabeth wasted no time diving into the nude body under her.

Elizabeth sighed happily, cracking her eyes open. She still wasn't exactly sure how they ended up in the bedroom, in fact she could barely remember the details of the events leading to this point. Just a blur of skin, hands, and lips... She groaned softly, remembering just what Kerry could do.

"What about Mark?" Kerry asked quietly. 

Elizabeth snuggled tighter into Kerry's embrace, kissing the shoulder that she was using as a pillow. "I'll break up with him in the morning." She popped up, another wave of hormones hitting her hard, and kissed Kerry passionately. Kerry slowly broke the kiss and rolled her onto her back. "It's almost four in the morning..."

Elizabeth jerked her down into another kiss, then replied, "Good, that means we have a couple more hours."

Kerry moaned, resting her hand between Elizabeth's legs. "I have a confession to make..."

"Hmmmm, what?"

Kerry nipped at the tan firm breast in front of her. "I've been interested in you for a couple of years."

Elizabeth arched up, barely able to concentrate. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Kerry laughed into Elizabeth's breasts, causing vibrations to slide across them. "I never had the nerve..."

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and rolled on top of Kerry again. Her mouth stopped Kerry from talking; she intended to have every inch of Kerry's body memorized by morning.

Kerry ran her hands through her soaking wet hair. "Randi, this is a hospital, not a Coke plant!" The desk clerk snapped the bubble she was blowing, making the dangle earrings shaped like old-fashioned coke bottles shake. They matched the rest of her outfit: red coke belly top, cutoff blue jeans, and red high-top converse sneakers with coke lace holders.

Kerry eyed her outfit with disgust. "What is this, high school?" she mumbled. Taking the scrubs from Conni, she started for the locker room to change.

"What happened to you?" a new voice said.

Kerry squished down the hall awkwardly as Elizabeth fell into step beside her. "The pipes on the third floor burst," she replied grumpily. She entered the empty locker room, aware that Elizabeth was with her. Moving to the last shower stall, she pulled the curtain back, hanging the scrubs and a towel on the hooks of the first section of the stale. Reaching into the second section of the stall, she started the shower. 

Elizabeth still stood close behind her, and Kerry began to feel that familiar warmth, realizing what she wanted. Or, rather, who she wanted. Surely Elizabeth couldn't find her attractive like this, she thought, not while she was pissed-off and half-drowned. "Don't you have patients to see about?" she asked, halfheartedly.

Elizabeth ignored her, unbuttoning Kerry's shirt and sliding it off her shoulders. Her lips starting to travel down to the small round breasts that seemed to scream at her. Jerking the curtain to the first section closed, she stripped down, both women moving into the second section.

The thrill Kerry felt upon realizing Elizabeth was serious overwhelmed her. Even the thought that someone might walk in on them at any moment seemed to make things even more exciting.

Elizabeth pinned Kerry underneath the shower head, and knelt between her legs. Her mouth found Kerry's most sensitive spot, sucking at it gently. 

"Kerry...?"

Kerry gasped slightly as Carol called out to her. "Ye-yes..."

"Romano wanted to know where the paper work for the O'Connor boy is," the nurse's voice came from the doorway.

Kerry arched against Elizabeth's mouth, barely able to keep herself from screaming out. "It's in...my box..." she gasped, realizing too late that her statement had two meanings.

Elizabeth doubled her efforts, making Kerry approach her climax. As the locker room door closed behind Carol, Kerry came hard, screaming out. She knew that Carol might still hear her, but the way Elizabeth made her feel took precedence over any other considerations.

Slumping back against the wall, Kerry stared at Elizabeth with glazed-over eyes. "I'm going to get you for that."

Elizabeth pressed tightly against Kerry, their moist bodies sliding against each other. "I hope so."

Kerry began to kiss her lustfully, determined to get revenge.

Kerry entered the lounge, barely noticed by Carol and Carter, who were discussing a patient they'd treated together. Even if they paid attention to her, they would only have seen the familiar, ' in-control' Attending Kerry Weaver. 

Not the woman underneath. A woman who spent the last two days making passionate love to an incredible woman. She smiled to herself. The thought that Elizabeth, beautiful, captivating Elizabeth, desired her was almost too good to believe┘

She filled her mug with coffee, pausing as she noticed the half-drunk cup of tea on the counter. She hated how untidy some people were; just because a trauma was coming in was no excuse for sloppiness. 

As she started to dump it out the familiar odor hit her. 

'Oh, no┘'

"Carol, who was drinking this tea?" she asked, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

The nurse glanced at the mug with disinterest. "Elizabeth."

Kerry felt her stomach sink. "Where is she now?"

Carter answered. "In exam two with Mark."

Kerry limped out quickly and violently opened the door to the exam room, praying she wasn't too late. Elizabeth's low voice came from inside. "...I think we should..."

Kerry burst into the room. "Elizabeth I need to talk to you!"

Mark glared at her with a now-familiar agitation. "Kerry, we're in the middle of a conversation here."

Kerry glanced over at Elizabeth. "It can't wait..."

Seeing the look in her eyes, Elizabeth nodded. "Mark, can you wait outside a minute?"

Mark brushed past Kerry angrily, slamming the door behind him. 

"Elizabeth," Kerry began tentatively, "have you been drinking any special tea recently?"

Elizabeth stared at her with disbelief, " Just some stuff my mother sent me from Africa," she replied. "How did you know?"

Kerry leaned against the window suddenly looking tired. " Yohimbe bark tea?" 

"That's right."

Kerry nodded. "I should have seen it sooner..."

"What is it?"

Kerry stepped against her. The kiss was filled with such tenderness and love that it shook Elizabeth to her core. Backing away Kerry spoke softly. "Yohimbe is a very potent aphrodisiac."

"But..."

Kerry's face turned neutral. "As far as I'm concerned, the last two days never happened. I won't tell Mark, and I strongly suggest, Dr. Corday, that you don't drink Yohimbe while your on duty or I'll have to report you..."

Kerry turned sharply, walking out into the rush of the ER. Putting her mask into place, she did the one thing she did best. Act like the loneliness and heartbreak didn't effect her. 

That was would wait until she got home, where she could cry and drink in private. 


End file.
